Fox's Venom of Love
by MichaelAirForce
Summary: Fox and Krystal are finally getting married. Or so they would like to believe however when Panther Caroso and Dash Bowman have other plans for our young lovebirds, Fox must put everything on the line to prove to everyone in the Lylat System that nothing will keep him from the vixen he loves.
1. Good Memories

Fox's Venom of Love

Chapter One

Good Memories

It has been two months since the battle on Hyrule (Read my first story 'When Link meets the Star Fox team' to get where I am talking about) and the Star Fox team has been on Corneria planning the wedding, which is still a month out however Krystal is panicking over everything. Krystal is standing in her bedroom in a nice luxury hotel, which General Peppy had given every member of the Star Fox team until the wedding; she is looking in a vanity mirror and wearing her white dress. Her hair is down and she is brushing and putting her hair up in different ways trying to find the perfect style. She had decided to keep it long after trimming the split ends, but that doesn't help her ordeal right now. She felt that long hair did make her look cuter and gives her options for more styles that she felt made Fox jump out of his skin every time he saw her, which was just fine with her. After the whole Kursed fiasco, she is happy that her and Fox are still so much in love with each other that it makes her smile every time she thinks about it. But of all the styles in the world she can't find one that makes her satisfied for her wedding.

"I give up," Krystal throws her brush behind her with such force it flies over the first bed and lands on the second bed in her room. She lets her hair down and sits on the chair, puts her elbows on the counter and rests her chin in her hands as she looks in the mirror. "What am I going to do?"

On cue a knock came at the door, "Krystal?" It was Katt wanting to check up on her best friend.

Krystal stands up and walks towards the door, "Are you alone, Katt?" Krystal didn't want Falco or Fox seeing her like this, even though Fox had a key to her room. But she knew he wouldn't come in without knocking first.

"Yes, Krystal. What is wrong?" Katt is puzzled on why she would ask that.

With both hands she grabs the door and gently opens it and hides behind it as Katt enters and Krystal is quick to close the door.

"Oh, Katt what am I going to do?" Krystal walks past her and sits back in her chair.

"Krystal, what on Earth?" Katt is looking at Krystal wanting to know why she is dressed up for a wedding that is still a month away.

"Well what am I going to do with my hair?" Krystal points to her hair, which is a mess after her brushing and putting it in styles after styles after styles.

"Krystal," Katt giggles, "You know you still have another month right?"

Krystal gets up and starts to pace back and forth in front of the beds as Katt sat down on the bed closest to her mirror. "Three weeks and three days to be exact."

Katt laughs, "Krystal, you are a nervous wreck."

"Do I look that bad?" Krystal runs back over to the mirror and leans over the chair as she grabs all of her hair and puts it above her head.

"Okay, girl," Katt gets up and grabs Krystal and drags her to the bed and has her sit down, "You need to relax, you have been living in your dress for three days."

"I can't help it," Krystal gets back up and walks towards the window, "I just want to look beautiful for him," she looks out and enjoys the view.

"But you are already beautiful. You still make him crazy every time he looks at you."

Krystal turns around and slips the shoulder straps off and slides the dress off, "Maybe you are right. I just can't believe it is finally happening," Krystal folds up her dress and sets it in the closet and wraps it up.

Katt walks in the closet as Krystal walks out and goes to the bed, "Now that that's settled. We have to talk about tonight," Katt comes back out with Krystal's turquoise dress that Fox bought for her.

"What are you doing?" Krystal looks at her with a puzzled look on her face.

Katt grins at her while holding out the dress, "You are going to put this dress on and then you are going to find Fox."

Krystal has an embarrassed look on her face as she sits on the bed with her red bra and panties on, "What is up your sleeve, Katt?"

"Krystal, you need to relax, and no better way than for you and Fox to spend an evening together."

Krystal grabs the dress and starts to slide it on, "Who says we are going anywhere?"

"I am telling you, he will want to take you out when he sees you all dressed up, I am telling you he thinks the world about you."

Krystal can't help but smile, "I think the world of him too."

After Krystal finally gets her dress on, Katt walks over to the counter where Krystal has her jewelry and pulls out her turquoise necklace and grabs a light blue hair tie.

"What's up with the light blue?" Krystal asks her.

"It matches your eyes and Fox loves it when you wear this necklace," Katt has Krystal get up and sit in front of the mirror so she can put on her necklace for her.

As Krystal sits there with a smile on her face, _Fox bought me that necklace, it has so many memories, _she thinks to herself as Katt begins to brush Krystal's hair. She puts the top half of her hair in a ponytail and keeps the rest of her hair down and gently brushes it, "You look beautiful, Krystal."

Krystal sighs as she forgets her worries and stands up, slips on her shoes and walks back towards the bed, "So what are we doing tonight?"

"Oh there isn't any plans yet," Katt smirks at her.

Krystal is more confused as ever, "I thought you said Fox wanted to take me out tonight."

"Yeah after he sees you he will," Katt smiles as she gets up and pushes Krystal towards the door.

"Katt," Krystal tries to stop her but Katt's persistence gets the better of her as Krystal now finds herself outside her hotel room and Katt closes the door on her and deadbolts it. Krystal knocks on the door asking Katt to open the door when right on cue another door across the hallway opens up.

"Krystal?"

Krystal stops and turns around as a familiar vulpine is standing there, "Hi, Fox." Krystal tries to cover up her embarrassment, with no such luck.

Fox is standing there with a red t-shirt black blazer and black jeans on as if he was ready to go out as well, "You…" Fox can't help but look up and down over her body, "…look beautiful." Fox shakes his head to try to get his mind out of the gutter but continues staring, "I mean….wow, Krystal."

Krystal turns her head as she smiles, "Thank you, Fox. Did you have plans tonight?"

"Naw, I was going to walk down to the lobby and see if we have any mail and I thought about paying Peppy a visit but other than that…I mean do you have plans tonight? You look all dressed up."

"No, Katt just told me to wear this and…" Krystal doesn't want to give Fox all of the answers but she don't want to lie either.

"Well, Krystal, would you like to join me and we go get dinner and take a walk or something?"

Krystal walks towards Fox and gives him a gentle hug, "I'd love too," Krystal then gives Fox a kiss on the cheek.

Fox smiles as he holds his arm up so Krystal can wrap her hands around him as they walk down the hallway towards the elevator, "I am going to take you on the town, Krystal."

Krystal relaxes herself as she gets ready for an amazing evening.

Katt walks out of Krystal's room as Falco comes out of Fox's. "Those two," Katt leans on the door after closing it behind her.

"No kidding," Falco glances over at Katt, "So let's go get dinner."

Katt gives Falco a playful look, "Are you asking me on a date, finally?"

Falco's face expression turns to more of a shocked look, "No way, I just want to go get some tacos and I didn't feel like eating alone tonight."

Katt laughs as she pats Falco, "Well in that case, let's get some tacos."

Meanwhile on Venom, Panther Caroso; member of the Star Wolf team, is making his way into the Imperial Palace wanting an audience with Emperor Dash Bowman.

"Halt, identify yourself." One of the two imperial guards posted outside the Emperor's throne room said to the big cat. The guards were big and muscular, each with a Venom uniform and Dash's insignia on each of their helmets.

"I am Panther Caroso, I wish to speak with Dash," Panther pats his blaster to let the bigger guards know that he won't be taken down either.

The other guard speaks into his collar "Master, a Panther Caroso is here to see you."

After a good ten seconds go by the guards begin to open the door, "The master says he will see you."

Panther growls in acceptance and walks into the throne room.

"My old friend, Panther. Or are you my friend?" Dash stands up off of his throne and walks down a ramp to confront him. "Last time I checked, Star Wolf can't be trusted. You are sometimes on my side, sometimes you are on Fox's side and all the time you are on your own side. Which of it is it today?"

"A friend," Panther extends his hand.

"A friend eh? Why should I trust you?"

"Because we both have a mutual benefit: The end of the Star Fox team."

Dash scratches his chin, "Interesting, but again, why should I trust you? Last time I checked you ended with good terms with the Star Fox team. And where are Wolf and Leon?"

"I am alone on this one. Yes I did leave with good terms with the Star Fox team however there is something personal that has brought me here today."

Dash claps his hands together, "Personal, eh? That makes it juicy, what is it? If we are to be partners, no secrets."

"Fox and Krystal are getting married next month," Panther keeps his voice soft as he utters those painful words, "I want Krystal."

Dash opens his hands and points to Panther, "So you want Fox out of the way?" Dash is enjoying this opportunity, for he wants to get rid of the Star Fox team as well.

"I feel it would be mutual benefit since you despise Fox for not accepting you on his team because of your ancestry and Falco for saying your skills wasn't good enough to be on his team."

Dash's expression quickly turned to friendly to hostile, "Is that so? Well I'll tell you this, Falco was jealous of my ability and as for Fox, his insight felt like if I was as evil as Andross….he was right, but he didn't know it at the time."

Panther chuckles, "I don't care what happens to Krystal as long as she can't be with Fox."

Dash bats an eye, "So this is more of a 'If I can't have her no one will' kind of thing?"

"Exactly," Panther says with a tone that couldn't get colder.

"I do have an idea, it is something I have been planning ever sense my defeat at Hyrule that will destroy Fox in more ways than one."

Panther has a big smile on his face, "Tell me."

Meanwhile back on Corneria, Fox and Krystal just had the most romantic candlelight dinner at a 5 star restaurant and because of a big military discount, thanks to good ol' Peppy, he could easily afford it. However that wasn't important, what was important was that it was just him and her alone. Fox and Krystal walks across the streets of Corneria hand and hand. They were in silence as they enjoyed the fresh air, the city life and more importantly; each other. A little girl broke the silence as she ran up to them.

"Excuse me," She couldn't be any older than ten, she was a small white rabbit with a small pink dress on. She looked as if she was out to a nice dinner with her folks as well, "Are you Krystal and Fox?"

"Krystal can't help but to smile as she leans down to her level, "Why yes, we are. What can we do for you?"

"Can I have your autograph, Krystal?"

Fox lets out nice chuckle. As Krystal and the young girl talk as she gets her autograph, he can't help but visualize just how good with kids she is and that makes him picture how she will be with their kids.

"Thank you," the girl says after Krystal hands the autograph back, "You look very pretty."

"Aww, well thank you," Krystal rubs the little girl on the head, "you look pretty too."

The little girl gestures for Krystal to come closer as Krystal does the little girl whispers, "I think you make a cute couple."

Krystal looks up at Fox who is still daydreaming and doesn't notice a thing, she lets out a light laugh and looks back down towards the girl, "I think so too."

After the girl leaves and Krystal looks at Fox, "What are you thinking about?"

Fox snaps out of it when he realized Krystal was talking to him, "What?"

Krystal raises an eyebrow as she asks a second time, "What were you thinking about?"

Fox rubs the back of his head, "Oh you know, just how good you are with that kid."

Krystal crosses her arms, "What else, Fox?"

"Well," Fox looks down trying to keep from making eye contact, "you know."

Krystal can read him like a book and she starts to smile, "No, I don't know. Enlighten me."

Fox then shrugs his arms up as he walks ahead of her, "Let's continue our walk."

She shakes her head, _boys, _and continues walking with him.

As they get to a bridge that is over a small river she stops and looks over the bridge and down at the water and begins to tear up.

Fox looks back and notices her crying and stands next to her, "What's wrong?"

Krystal looks away from him, she hates when he sees her cry, "This bridge gives me a bad feeling."

"Why?" Fox looks around and tries to figure it out before it hit him.

"This is where you kicked me off…" Fox cut her off.

"The team," Fox puts his hand on her shoulder.

"It destroyed me for so long," Krystal begins to shutter but still doesn't look at him.

Fox sighs as he plays a card to cheer her up, "Krystal give me the ring."

Krystal spins around no longer caring about the obvious tears in her eyes, "What?"

"Your engagement ring, give it to me," Fox opens his hand.

Krystal starts to cry even more, "No, Fox please."

Fox shakes his head, "Krystal just do it."

Krystal looks down as she looks at the beautiful 14 karat white gold ring with a genuine diamond and two small sapphires one on each side of the diamond. She slowly takes the other hand and begins to pull it off as this place becomes even worse in her heart. _He is breaking up with me again. But why?_

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I have to," Fox is realizing just how much he is tearing her up and it is killing him but he feels it will be worth it.

Krystal drops the ring into his hand and crosses her arms and touches her shoulders as she shudders up, "There, you happy now?"

"Thank you, now I have one more thing to say to you."

"I don't want you to say anything more, it is obvious you don't love me," Krystal turns around and begins to walk away.

Fox quickly grabs her wrist, "Wait. You don't understand."

"Let go of me, Fox."

"I wanted to give you a better moment of this place."

Krystal spins back around her eyes filled with tears, "By breaking up with me again?"

"By proposing to you again," Fox says as he gets down to one knee, "Even as you stand there and are crying like a blubbering fool, you are still the most beautiful girl in the galaxy. And you would do me a big honor if you would spend the rest of your life with me. Will you marry me?"

Krystal is still crying as she is smiling, "Fox," she whips her eyes, "that was mean."

"I am sorry, I just want you to have a good memory wherever we are."

Fox grabs her hand and begins to slide the ring back on as she pulls it away, "I never said yes," Krystal turns around and faces away from him.

Fox shocked look turns to worry, "Krystal. But I didn't mean to hurt your feelings; I just wanted to give you a nice memory."

Krystal crosses her arms and looks over her shoulder back at him with her eyes closed, "It still was mean, but still….."

"Still what?" Fox is now the one who is scared that he is going to lose her.

Krystal spins back around with her hands over her heart, "it was really sweet. Give me my ring back," and with that the blue vixen jumps on him forcing him on his back as she give him a big kiss. "Propose to me as much as you want the answer will always be yes." Krystal brings her hands in so Fox can slide the ring back on before she gives him another kiss.

Fast forward the evening as Fox was true to his word on taking Krystal out on the town. After dinner and the bridge fiasco he took her to a nice romantic comedy movie and they are now walking out one of Krystal's favorite ice cream and frozen yogurt store. Krystal is walking out with a nice tub of chocolate chip ice cream as Fox's is filled with blueberry.

"Why is it that you always get blueberry every time?" Krystal asks as she takes another bite of her ice cream.

Fox looks down at his and realizes he does get blueberry every time he is with her, "I don't," Fox is trying to figure out what to say about as something as simple as ice cream, "I guess I never realized that I always get it when you are around."

Krystal giggles, "Oh I get it. The girlfriend changes what ice cream you get it?"

They keep walking down the sidewalk as they enter a small park that leads them back to their hotel. The breeze is gentle and the weather is cool, if you could picture the perfect mood and the perfect setting, this would be better.

"I guess I love the color blue," Fox says as he finishes his ice cream and looks at the beautiful vixen in her turquoise dress, "It is just such a beautiful color."

"I appreciate the compliment, Fox," Krystal does appreciate it but the way she spoke made Fox wonder. They just had the most perfect night and yet she seemed so down all of a sudden.

Fox takes her tub after she finishes and throws them both away in a trash can as they walked towards a park bench, "Would you like to sit down for a minute?"

Krystal wraps her arms around her chest as she shivers and nods her head. She walks to the bench and sits at the end and as Fox sits down next to her she spins to the side drapes her legs over the side and keeps her back towards him.

Fox is utterly confused, "What's wrong? I thought we had a perfect night."

Fox becomes more confused when he hears her starting to cry, "We did."

Fox scratches his head with his left hand as he puts his right hand on her back, "I don't get it. What's wrong?"

Krystal shakes her body as if telling Fox she doesn't want to be touched, "I enjoyed our night. It was the best night I have had in a long time."

Fox tries to be a smart ass even though it probably isn't the best time, "No offense sweetheart, but isn't having a good night I don't know a good thing?"

Krystal turns her body around and faces him, "You have been so good to me and I am the cause of us loosing almost two years of being together."

"Krystal," Fox feels guilty it isn't her that should feel this way but him, "I was to blame for that."

Krystal shakes her head, "No, you don't get it. You saved my life on more than one occasion. You showed me true love for the first time since my parents and planet's destruction. I should have given you at least the courtesy of believing that you had my best intentions at heart, instead I ran and held a grudge so deep that…" Krystal stands up and grabs her hand, "I don't deserve you," Krystal takes her ring off and hands it towards Fox.

Fox chuckles as he stands up and embraces her in a way he hasn't done since they got back together, as she brings her arms together and cries in his chest and all she can do is listen.

"Krystal, you are my world. If anything I don't deserve you."

"Fox…"she begins as she cries but is immediately cut off.

"Krystal, you cannot begin to know how much I regret those years. But we haven't lost it all, we are still young. I just hit 30 and you're barely 26, our whole lives are in front of us. I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Krystal is silent as she uses his shirt to wipe away her tears.

"Will you stay with me?" Fox asks the crying vixen.

"Of course I will," Krystal looks up as she slides her ring back on, "Will you promise never to leave me again?"

"I'll shoot myself before I do," Fox smiles at her as they share another kiss.

After the kiss, Krystal buries her head in his chest, "Thank you for the best night ever."

Fox hugs her tight, "I don't want it to end."

With that the two lovebirds, or I guess foxes, walked back to the hotel hand in hand.

There you have it chapter one of my new story Fox's Venom I hope you will continue to follow my work and give me reviews and critiques. I only want to get better.


	2. The Warning

Chapter Two

The Warning

Two weeks have passed and Krystal has calmed down in some areas and stressed even more in others. She is a girl about to have her wedding in another week and a half so what do you expect? It does help that she has been having a date with Fox almost every single night. She has been out to three movies, out to dinner countless times and even went to a club for some dancing. A normal girl would be exhausted, but not Krystal, in her mind she is just making up for lost time for when she and Fox was not together.

Tonight was going to be no different, the beautiful blue vixen has just put on her green dress and her yellow necklace and ruby stone. She was putting her hair up and a ponytail when a knock came at the door.

"Delivery," The hound dog at the door said.

_Delivery? I didn't order anything._ She thought as she walked towards the door.

She opens the door and is greeted by a face full of roses.

"Oh my," Krystal takes the flowers with a big smile on her face, "They are beautiful." Her face goes from happy to puzzled as there isn't a note or a card. "Who delivered them?" She asked the underappreciated deliverer.

"They only pay me to deliver ma'am." With that, he does a left face and walks down the hall towards the elevator.

"Well they must be from Fox," Krystal turns around as the momentum from her tail closes the door. She walks halfway across her room to the round table and sets the flowers down. She claps her hands in front of her chest in awe, "This is really too much." Krystal leans down and hugs the flowers and was then she noticed a darker red rose in with all the bright red ones, "This is different," Krystal picks the darker rose and it slides out, as if it wasn't part of the bushel. Her face becomes a sad and angry one, her love for these flowers turned to dislike as one word comes to her mind, "Panther."

Krystal sits down at her vanity dresser and lets her hair down and she begins to brush her hair, "I can't believe that jerk." Her thoughts race on how much she was mistreated by the bigger feline.

"Delivery," another man knocks at the door.

Krystal shakes her head and snaps out of her thoughts and looks towards her door, "That better not be something else from Panther." She turns the knob of her door before the door is pushed open into her face, she backs up and trips over her leg as she stumbles back and falls on her tail.

"You really should look at the peep hole, Krystal," Panther walks in and closes the door behind him, "we need to have a talk."

Krystal shakes herself off as she staggers back to her feet. She brushes herself off, "What the hell do you want?"

"First off, did you like the roses?" Panther has a big grin on his face, "I got them for your and Fox's wedding, I hope you and him will be very happy."

"Okay so you did your 'perfect gentleman' charm now what do you want?"

Panther looks to his side and rubs his head, "Honestly, I am just here to wish you well."

Krystal crosses her arms, "Yeah right."

Panther turns towards her and walks over, "It is true that I wish you were with me, but I am glad that you found happiness."

"I knew it," Krystal walks towards him, stopping him in his tracks and starts poking him in his chest over and over, "You are just here to try to smooth talk me back," Krystal shakes her head firmly and stares right into Panther's eyes. She couldn't me more angry, "I would never go back to you, now get the hell out of my room and I never want to see you again, except maybe for business and that is a big fat maybe." Krystal walks over and grabs the flowers and throws them at Panther, "Take these with you, they fowl up the air in my room."

Panther held up his right arm to avoid the flowers getting into his face, *chuckles* "Don't be so devious, my young vixen. As of right now, my motives are just." Panther turns towards the door and opens it, "We will talk again, enjoy your life with McCloud."

Panther closes the door behind him and turns towards the elevator, as he is making his way down the hall he runs into Falco and Katt.

"Panther, what are you doing here?" Falco begins to get heated.

"Just wishing that little vixen in there good wishes on her wedding."

Falco walks closer to Panther and the only thing Panther feels at this point is Falco's blaster driving into his side, "Give me one good reason not to pull this trigger right now."

"Falco," Katt tries to get in touch with Falco's sensibility, "Don't."

"Oh that's alright, Katt," Panther scoffs at Falco, "he always has been hot-tempered. Just ask Leon."

Falco sighed as he lowered his blaster, "Just leave Krystal alone. Let her move on with her life, we both know she was destined to be with Fox ever sense Sauria."

Panther turns to his side and walks in between them. Panther chuckles as he pushes the elevator button and it opens up, "Oh, Falco."

"What?"

Panther pushes the button for the lobby and as the elevator closes he gives Falco a dark threat, "You are going to wish you pulled the trigger."

Katt was concerned on what he meant by that and rushed to Krystal's door and knocked on it, "Krystal, open up."

Katt was relieved and scared when a loud "What" came through the door.

"Krystal, it's me."

"Give me a minute," Katt and Falco waited patiently outside until the door opened and to their shock, Krystal was in a Star Fox tank top and a pair of jeans with sneakers on.

Katt knew she had plans with Fox tonight, "Krystal didn't you have a dress on…"

"I don't feel like having a good time tonight," Krystal cut her off.

"Do you want me to take care of that fuzzball?" Falco pulls out his blaster again and is ready to chase him down.

_Would you, Falco?_ "No, thank you."

"What do you want to do tonight, Krystal?"

"_I _am going for a walk, alone," Krystal walks around Katt and heads down the hall for the elevator.

Katt quickly yells out, "Don't you want to talk about it?"

Krystal rudely replies, "If I did, I wouldn't be going alone."

Katt gasps, "Krystal."

Krystal sighs when she realized just how hurtful she was, Katt didn't deserve that and she knew it. Krystal turned back around with a sad look on her face, "I am sorry, Katt. Panther just…ruined my evening. Let's just leave it at that."

"Krystal, you know we love you and we are always here for you."

Krystal turns her head away, "I know you do but I just need to be alone right now."

"Now wait a minute," Falco buts into this 'girl talk', "and what exactly am I going to tell tall red and stinky when he gets here?"

Before Krystal answers, Katt cuts in, "Wait a minute how does he smell bad?"

"He keeps spraying himself with that crap."

"You mean cologne? You know you could wear some yourself you know?"

Falco rolls his eyes, "We are off subject."

Krystal already was in the elevator during this battle of wits, "Just tell him I'll be back this evening. I needed to do some thinking."

"We'll take care of it," Katt ignores Falco whining.

Krystal nods her head as the elevator closes.

Krystal has been walking the strip of Corneria's capital for a half an hour trying to find a way to simply cool off._ That Panther makes me so mad._ Krystal takes a look up as the evening stars start to make their appearance, Sol is starting to set and the view is absolutely beautiful. The colors; orange, red, and blue fill the sky to a point where anyone else would love it, unfortunately Krystal was not in the mood. _Are you sure I am the one for you Fox? I have caused so much pain into your life. _Krystal walked into the local park where she and Fox shared ice cream a couple weeks back and she sat down on the same park bench.

Thoughts raced in her head as she was getting not only those pre-marital jitters but also her emotions on her love for Fox and, as of right now, her hatred for Panther. She knew she could never actually hate Panther, but she could loathe him and, as of this point, want nothing to do with him.

As Sol sets even more the street lamps begin to come on, she leans her head back and allows it to go over the back of the bench, "Oh what time is it?" as she painfully looks at her watch, "I have been gone over an hour?" _Poor Fox_ was the only thought that was coming to her head but in her mind she felt that Fox wouldn't want to be with her now. Her attitude, her demeanor, and the way her emotions are flying made her convinced she was not good company.

"Mind if I join you, Krystal?" The familiar voice came over her as she sits up and looks at her visitor.

"You…" Krystal glares.

Authors Note: We are rewinding time to where Krystal just left the hotel.

"What do you mean, 'We will take care of it?'" Falco crosses his arms towards Katt.

"Exactly what it means, I wait for Krystal to return so I can cheer her up and you go tell Fox," Katt turns and begins to walk down the hallway towards their room.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Falco spins around making a T with his hands, "time-out, just how exactly did I get volunteered to tell Fox? Didn't you just say we were handling it?" Falco points at Katt, who is still walking and he is slowly following behind, "Why does it sound I have to be the bad guy?"

Katt calmly replies, "Krystal is going to need some 'girl time' when she gets back, so that means your job is taking care of Fox."

"Screw that, it was your idea. I am not doing your dirty work, I am going to go to the hotel bar and get a few….." was all that he gets before Katt whips around and gets in his face and looks at him in his eyes.

"Look, mister," Katt's voice is anything but calm in this point. To put it blunt she is just yelling at the bird, "She is getting stressed by the day. Her most important day, the one day that a girl dreams about since she was twelve years old is coming up," Katt begins repeatedly poking Falco in his chest while he is backing up and she keeps following, "And then right when her mindset is going to where it needs to be, that big black feline shows up and makes her feel even worse."

"Yeah but Krystal knows Fox loves…" Falco staggers back some more, hoping his words would calm her down. Not happening.

"It doesn't matter you big dope," Katt gives Falco a little push and he goes into the wall next to the elevator button, "She just got messed with, she needs her best friend more than ever. Now you go find Fox, and you tell him that she needs a night to herself. I will take care of the hard part and that is getting my friend ready for her wedding, something that I have yet to see from my boyfriend who I have known a lot longer than Fox and Krystal."

"But we weren't dating the whole…." Falco is getting more puzzled by the minute.

"It doesn't matter, neither was Fox and Krystal but they love each other to a point they aren't wasting time and I don't want this 'it's complicated' business. Just find Fox and tell him or don't bother coming back to our room tonight or ever again till after the wedding." Katt turns around and begins to walk off, but instead, turns back around and gives Falco a nice slap across the face.

After Katt walks away and goes into their room, Falco is left standing there holding his cheek where she slapped him, "That's incentive?" Falco rubs his cheek and brings his hand and down and looks at it, "I think I am safer bunking with the frogs then with you." Falco turns around and hits the button for the elevator, "How did this end up being about you, Katt?"

Falco steps in the elevator and pushes the lobby, where the hotel bar and restaurant was also located, and leans back against the wall and looks up at the lights, "I need a drink with all of this drama."

Falco walks into the bar, and as if fate was guiding him, Fox just happened to be sitting at the bar drinking alone in the corner.

Falco looks up at the ceiling, "Karma, I really despise you." Falco walks up to the bar and pats his friend on the shoulder, "Hey buddy."

Fox looks up at him and moves his shoulder back so Falco can sit down, "Hey man, what's going on upstairs?"

"Eh, not much," Falco turns his attention towards the bartender, "Hey mack, I'll have what my buddy is having, just a little stronger."

Fox chuckles, "Katt problems?"

Falco mocks back, "Nah, just women being women."

"I hear that," the barkeep hands Falco his drink, while trying to be a part of the fun for a brief moment.

"I know right," Falco takes a drink before setting it down next to him on the table, "So you have any plans tonight?" Falco acting as if nothing had happened.

Fox puts his hands on the table and sits back, "Not anymore," Falco becomes puzzled. _Does he know?_ "Just saw Krystal leave about ten maybe fifteen minutes ago." Fox points at the window.

Falco looks behind him at the window, "Why didn't you go after her."

"I caught it a little too late, and besides maybe she just went out to do some shopping or something, I don't know."

"You are taking this well," Falco spins on the stool to face Fox better.

"Well she needs a break and I guess so do I," Fox lifts his glass up, "We are best friends after all right?"

Falco thinks it better right now not to mention Panther's involvement and just let his friend think that him and his girl are having a night to themselves, "So how about I let you beat me at pool?" Falco turns around and stands up.

Fox chuckles, "Like you can beat me anyway," Fox gets up and the two best friends gets ready to shoot a game of pool.

"….Wolf," Krystal keeps her glare on Wolf.

Wolf has his black and white flight suit on as well as his green HUD on his left eye, "Easy, Krystal." Wolf puts his hands on his chest and lowers and shakes his head, "I mean you no harm." Wolf makes a gesture towards the bench and Krystal gives him a small nod while scooting over so he could sit, "My thanks, Krystal."

Krystal looks to her right at the bigger adversary, "What do you want?"

Wolf keeps staring out in front of him, "To let you know, you are the best thing to happen to that young pup."

Krystal went from feeling on the defense to more puzzled, "What?"

Wolf looks slightly towards the left so he could see Krystal out of the corner of his eye, "I know. You have to understand something, me and Fox are rivals. We will always be rivals, whether it's combat or flying. As much as I hate to say it, if we have a common enemy, we will not hesitate to work together. You know that, you were on our side once too."

Krystal turns and faces forward and lifts her hand towards Wolf, "Don't, we both know the real reason why I joined you. I never cared about your intentions or your goals."

"Of course, of course, my young vixen. Just tell me, between us, why did you date Panther if that was the case?"

"I don't remember, honestly," Krystal puts her hand down and puts both hands on her lap and looks down, "I don't know if it was to make Fox jealous or if it was to help me feel less lonely or a little bit of both."

"So you were just using my teammate?" Wolf makes the remark with a grin.

"I hate to say it, because it isn't who I am, but I think maybe I was. But that was not my intention." Krystal spins towards Wolf as if her eyes are trying to tell him that she is sincere.

"Anyway, I am getting off topic," Wolf leans back and puts both arms on the bench, "I am no good at this mushy stuff. However, you and Fox do belong together, as much as it pains me to say that."

"So why are you?" Krystal puts up an eyebrow to show a puzzled look.

"To let you know that Panther is up to something and it is of no interest to me or Star Wolf."

"Why should I believe that? You have always wanted to hurt Fox in the past, why is now any different?"

"Because in the past," Wolf looks down and closes his eyes, "We were more cutthroat enemies, now we are rivals who respect each other. Do I want to defeat him? Yes, of course. However, I prefer to do it with honor and respect, in honor of who we both are," Wolf opens his eyes and looks at Krystal.

Krystal leans back and relaxes herself, "So can you stop Panther?"

Wolf stands up, "I am sorry, I cannot. I have to respect a fellow teammate's wish, no matter how obscene and outgoing they must be," Wolf looks back at Krystal, "Just be prepared and do what you must. That is all the help I can offer you."

Wolf puts his hands in his pockets and begins to walk away as Krystal calls out, "Thank you, Wolf."

Wolf takes his right hand out of his pocket and waves behind his head as he is walking and puts it back in his pocket.

Krystal sighs as she leans back on the bench and looks at her watch, "Yikes, it's getting late. I should head back," she gets up and starts heading back to the hotel.

"This pool table is rigged," Falco slams the cue on the table.

Fox chuckles, "I thought you said you were going to _let _me win," Fox spins his stick on his hand and sets it down.

Falco tries to backpedal, "You see? My acting fooled you."

"Uh-huh," Fox crosses his arms, "Falco, you broke two cues against the table," Fox points at the broken pieces of wood still on the floor.

Falco shrugs his shoulders, "I thought it would make them more efficient."

"Is that what you are going to tell the hotel when they bill you for it?" Fox chuckles.

Falco brushes his arms, "Well no one asked you."

Fox shakes his head, "Hey Falco, seriously."

Falco waves his arms in the air, "Alright, damn it, I'll replace the pool cues."

Fox chuckles, "No, I meant tonight. Thanks for hanging out with me. I guess I needed it more than I thought."

Falco shrugs his shoulders, "No problem, everyone needs a night out with his friends from time to time. A little guy time you know?"

"Friends forever, right pal?" Fox raises his hand up

Falco returns the gesture, "You know it, the best of friends."

Fox couldn't help notice a glimpse of Krystal walking behind Falco in the lobby heading for the elevator, "Krystal."

Falco looks over his shoulder and sees her, Falco scoffs with a smirk and looks back at Fox, "So much for our guy time, huh?

Fox pauses, he did want to catch up with Krystal and find out what's up but he could do that anytime, "One more drink?"

Falco grins, "You sure?"

"Yeah," Fox holds up his finger, gesturing to the bartender for one more round.

Krystal slowly walks up the stairs to the elevator and pushes the button to go up, as the doors open and she walks in thoughts are racing through her head. The thoughts of Panther's threats and of Wolf's advice and warnings didn't make sense. Can Wolf could be trusted? What was Panther planning? Is he working alone? All these questions and more raced through the young vixen's mind.

Katt was changing into her evening clothes, which consisted of lounging red shorts and a white shirt, when she heard a door close across the hall. _Krystal?_ Katt opens her door and runs across the hall, forgetting the fact she is barefoot, and knocks on Krystal's door. "Krystal?"

_I really don't want company right now, I am sorry, Katt._

"Krystal? If you are there, open up."

Krystal sighs in annoyance, "What is it, Katt?"

Katt sighs in relief, "Krystal, you are alright. What happened?"

Krystal rolls her head and groans, "Katt." She opens the door halfway, "I am fine. I just needed to clear my head."

"Oh come now," Katt puts her hands on her hips, "You think you are going to push me away so easily?"

Krystal smiles as she lowers her head to the left towards the door, "You are a great friend, Katt. But this is something I need to figure out for myself."

Katt puts her hand on the door, "If it is about Panther we know, we saw him leave your room. I just want to make sure he didn't…."

"No, he didn't hurt me…..well physically," She pauses and term _we_ just went through her head, "What do you mean 'we'?"

"Falco and I were there when we saw Panther come out of your room and confronted him. He scared me with his threats."

Krystal sighs, "What about Fox?"

"I don't know," Katt responds, "I did ask Falco to find Fox but he hasn't returned yet, and I haven't seen him or Fox for a long time."

"Katt, is Wolf trustworthy?" Krystal asks Katt a strange question out of nowhere.

"What?" Katt can't believe where this is coming from, "Wolf? As in Wolf O'Donnell? Leader of Star Wolf? You mean that Wolf?"

"Yeah, I know. Crazy to think such a thing, but….." Krystal looks back inside, "I am fine, Katt. Can I please just have a night to myself, we can talk tomorrow."

"You promise?"

"Yeah," Krystal doesn't even give her friend the chance to say good night as she closes the door.

"Good night, Krystal." Katt turns and heads for her room.


End file.
